Surprise from the Future
by WritingTrash
Summary: How it happened? Honestly, America had no idea. One minute, he was busting into the world meeting, twenty minutes late, and now he was sitting in front of two teenagers who were saying it was the year 2069 and calling him Dad. How did this even go so wrong? Contains Time Travel, and Mentioned genderbends. Mostly USUK. Mentioned RoChu, GerIta, Spamano, PruHun, Franda and Giripan.
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry for not posting! I had science projects and my birthday and other stuff. So I kinda changed how this story was going to go, that's why it took longer. But I don't see enough time travel or nation's kids fics so I wanted to write one, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Converse, or Panic! At The Disco.**

America busted into the meeting room 30 minutes late,"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

The rest world was crowded around an odd circle drawn on the ground. England jumped in surprise, forgetting the words he had been chanting. Romania exclaimed something.

America lowered his arms then stared in confusion as the circle started to glow. There were shouts in foreign languages, and the light got brighter. Wind swirled around the room,

"WHAT THE HELL?!" America shouted over the noise. He got slammed into the wall and there was an explosion.

Then it all went black.

America groaned, rubbing his head and regaining consciousness. There were various curses in other languages and the smell of smoke lingered in the room.

"OK! WHAT THE CRAP?!" An American girl exclaimed over the noise. America sat up to look for the girl who had shouted, he knew there weren't any nations who sounded like that.

"You don't have to be so bloody loud." A British boy commented, another unfamiliar voice.

"Um, yeah, I do." She said back.

America quickly found the two unfamiliar voices, mostly because they were two of the few who were standing. They were a girl and boy, both looking about 13. They were obviously related, maybe twins, both had blond hair and blue eyes. Other that their genetic similarities they could have been from other sides of the world.

The girl had longish hair tied in a messy ponytail. The ends were curly and dyed blue and red. She wore a T-shirt that said,'Panic!At The Disco Reunion Tour: 2039-2042!' and skinny jeans with Union Jack Converses. One of the most noticeable things was she wore a WW2 jacket that look exactly like America's, the only differences were hers looked older, and the sleeves were sewed to fit her better.

The boy on the other hand had a neat button down shirt and jeans. His hair was in a style that looked oddly similar to America's, but neater, he also had a strand of hair that ignored the laws of gravity. He turned to the girl,"What did you do?"

She had a mock surprised look,"When have I ever done anything to you?" He glared at her, she smirked ," Ok, fine, but I really didn't do anything this time."

"I don't believe you."

"Aww! D.C.! I really didn't do anything!" She whined.

The boy opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Italy,"Ve~ Who are you two?!"

They stared at him a moment before shouting "ITALY?!" at the same time with identical shocked looks.

"How do you know that?" Germany asked firmly. Personifications were the world's best kept secret, it was extremely suspicious for someone outside of government to know the identity of personifications. Especially two random teenagers who had poofed there thanks to a magic screw up.

"GERMANY?!" They yelled again in sync.

"Who are you two, how did you get here, and how did you know that?!" America shouted at them, ready for some answers.

The two looked even more shocked,"DAD?!"

America's face turned red,"WHAT?! DAD?!" Every nation, except speechless America, shouted at the two.

"Holy shit." Japan mumbled as he snapped a picture of the confusing scene.

 **There's the prologue! For those of you who follow my state one-shots, I do plan to continue those, but not update as often. Anyway, please follow, fave, and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! By the way, the dates I choose were random and won't be important. Not much else to say so here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, please don't sue me.**

After the nations had recovered from the magic explosion, and the two 13 year olds calling America, Dad, they sat down the two and got ready for some answers.

"Who are yo-" England began.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME DAD!?" America shouted.

"Alfred! Shut up, I was getting there." England exclaimed. He turned back to the teens,"I'm sorry about him, who are you two again?"

"Shouldn't you know who we are, and why do you all look so young?" The boy questioned.

"Nein(1) we have never met you before, tell us who you are and why you are calling us countries." Germany said firmly.

"You! Are! Countries!" The girl exclaimed, if she was America's daughter she definitely inherited his loudness. She turned to America,"You! Are! Our! Father! Why don't you guys remember that?!"

Japan stepped up,"Do you have some kind of proof that shows you are Alfred-san's children?"

The boy looked confused,"What? No." He answered.

"WAIT! YEAH I DO!" The girl shouted with a look of excitement. Several nations had to cover their ears, man, she was freaking loud. She grabbed something out of her jacket pocket, and handed it to England, who was closest.

It was a card, a little larger than a credit card. He started to read it but was interrupted by France. "Read it out loud!"

"Fine. Name, London Elizabeth Jones, Age, 13, Citizen of, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and The United States of America, Biological Parents, Alfred Foster Jones and Alice Jones, Date Of Birth, April 15, 2056." He trailed off with a shocked look. It was really quiet as they started to connect the dots.

"That's not our real birthday, it's April 15, 2033." The boy added.

"They had to change it so it matches our physical age and the current year." London told them.

"YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE?!" America shouted.

The two looked really confused,"Uh, No..." London answered.

"But, it's 2015, and you're saying you we're born in 2033, Oui(2)?" France asked.

"No, today is November 3, 2069."

"Bloody hell! The spell created some type of vortex and brought them here by accident!" England exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" They shouted at the same time.

"Today is September 5, 2015." Germany informed them.

"WE TIME TRAVELED?!" London shouted, looked really freaked out. There several yeses. "B-but that's not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is, there was a magic reaction between the three of our combined powers and America's interruption." England told her. "It was so powerful it jumped through time and grabbed someone related closely to one of us or could take in part of the reaction, in this case, America's future children. We're lucky it wasn't a past or future version of us, that could have had untold possibilities, most likely destroying the time space continuum."

"This can't be happening!" The America look alike said, looking worried.

America just looked really pale and shocked,"I have freaking kids. Holy shit."

"YEAH THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHAT IF WE SCREW UP AND MOM AND DAD NEVER GET TOGETHER!? WHAT IF WE NEVER ARE BORN?! I LIKE EXISTING!" London shouted.

"Londres(3)! Calm down!" France exclaimed.

She took a deep breath,"Yeah, ok, I'll be ok, we'll get back to the future, and we'll still exist. Everything'll be fine."

"Um what's your name~?" Italy asked the boy.

"Oh, I am Washington D.C., and she's London." He answered, gesturing to her.

"So who's your mother?" France questioned. America's face got redder and England glared at him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You can't just ask them that!" He yelled.

"Well we were all thinking it." The Frenchman grumbled.

"Da(4), I am curious to who would agree to have children with the capitalist pig." Russia agreed with his creepy smile.

"Hey! I don't see any of your future kids popping up, you commie basterd!" America exclaimed.

"Why do you even care, frog?" D.C. Asked with an irritated look.

"I KNEW IT!" Japan shouted with his fanboy expression. Everyone slowly turned around to look at the usually quiet nation. He paled. "Gomen'nasai(5)"

"Uh, knew what?" London asked with a confused look.

"Oh, I figured out who your future mother is, but it's not that impor-"

"WHAT?! WHO?!" America cut off the Japanese nation.

Japan glanced over at London and D.C.,"Tell him, we all know how Dad is, he won't give up anytime soon." D.C. said with a sigh.

"Daijōbu(6) then, I am not sure how this would be possible, but I believe London-chan and D.C.-san's mother is England-san." And you thought it was impossible for world meetings to be silent.

"Wow, he actually guessed it." London said.

"Of course he did, you know where Tokyo got her investigation skills from."D.C. told her.

"Oh! He's Japan!? That makes sense!" The British capital exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you recognize me? Have I really changed that much in 54 years?" Japan asked nervously.

The twins looked at each other,"It's a lot to explain."D.C. said.

"WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE! HOW CAN I BE YOUR MOTHER?!" England shouted, finally recovering from the shock.

France looked like he was going to cry, Russia looked freaking shocked. America was just doing this weird opening his mouth like he was going to say something, but closing it and looking more confused.

"Looks like you're going to have to start explaining."London mumbled to her twin.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) No (German)**

 **(2) Yes (French)**

 **(3) London (French)**

 **(4) Yes (Russian)**

 **(5) Sorry (Japanese)**

 **(6) Alright (Japanese)**

 **Here's the end of chapter 1! I'm sure you are all so happy to have another cliffhanger! Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Happy thanksgiving everyone! Sorry this is late... PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and probably won't ever.**

"What?! But- WAIT! That's not even possible?!" That's pretty much all they could make out of America's ramblings.

"For once I agree with him! How is that possible?! America and England hate each other and neither of them are girls! What kind of screwed up world do you two come from?!" China yelled at the the twins.

"Uh-" London began.

"THERE MUST BE SOME BLOODY MISTAKE!" England shouted, his face red and flustered.

"I knew they loved each other." Hungary commented from her seat next to oddly Prussia, who had snuck into the meeting and was watching the scene play out.

"CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP SO THEY CAN EXPLAIN?! YOU ARE ALL FREAKING OUT ABOUT SOMETHING THAT HASN'T EVEN HAPPENED YET!"Germany shouted. The room was quiet.

He turned to the twins, who stood there with identical nervous looks."Thank you, Germany. Anyway, if you would let us explain I'm sure it'll all make sense afterwards."

"Good luck, bro." London commented, pulling out a phone that had a Union Jack case.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO HELP ME?!" He shouted at her.

"I think you can handle it, I have to text Budapest and Oslo about this anyway." The British personification said with a smile.

"Budapest?" Hungary asked quietly.

"Oslo?" Norway questioned.

D.C. Sighed in defeat,"Of course that's what you're doing. From what I remember Mom and Dad telling us, is that in 2025-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE A SIGNAL?!" London shouted at her phone, scaring the crap out of D.C.

"Why are you bloody yelling?!" He exclaimed, glaring at her in a way that look familiar to how England often looked at America.

She shoved her phone in his face," IT'S SAYING I DON'T HAVE SERVICE!"

"Your phone probably hasn't even been invented yet, twit."

"Hey!"

"Who cares about her bloody phone!? How am I her mother?!" England yelled at them.

"Right, so, in 2025, apparently there was some magic mistake, it caused half of the world's personifications to change genders. Some of those nations were, England, both Italies, Japan, China, Finland, Norway, and some others. Pretty much everyone flew to mom's place, and they all tried to find a cure, although during that time, some of them fell in love or realized their feelings or something, the frog could tell you. So they stopped looking for a cure because there wasn't a reason for it anymore. That's why London didn't recognize you, Japan. And how England is our mother." The American capital concluded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN I TURN INTO A GIRL?!" Romano and China shouted at him.

Mostly all the other nations mentioned were blushing.

"You all turn into girls, it's not that big of a deal." London said with a shrug.

"Si(1) it is! I don't wanna be a bella(2)!" Italy whined.

"So there's something wrong with being a girl?" Belarus asked, twisting around one of her knifes on the table. Hungary and London glared at him.

"NO! But I don't wanna be one!" The northern Italian waved his white flag. The meeting room was getting louder and Germany was close to yelling at everyone again, when Prussia happened to interrupt.

"EVERYONE LISTEN TO THE AWESOME ME! I'VE A QUESTION THATS WAY MORE AWESOME THAN ALL OF YOURS!" For some reason that actually quieted them down. "Ok! So in the future there are other cities or whatever, right?" Prussia asked.

"Yeah, we're capitals by the way, but there's, um..." She counted on her hand,"13, I think, including us."

"Ja(3), so who's all their parents?"

They looked at each other,"Can we tell him that?" D.C. Asked.

"Of course you can! Spit it out! Who else has kids?!" China exclaimed.

The British capital glance over at her brother,"Ok then, well there's Rome and Berlin, they're Germany and Italy's kids."

"Holy crap, congrats West!" Prussia exclaimed, patting the flustered German.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU POTATO BASTARD?!" Romano shouted, and had to be held back by Spain and France.

"Wow, really?!" Italy asked with a smile.

"Well don't get too excited, Romana, but you and Spain have a son, a.k.a. Venice." London commented.

"MY NAME'S _ROMANO_ AND THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER HAVE A KID WITH TOMATO BASTARD!" The southern Italian shouted.

Spain frowned,"Lovi~ stop yelling! Besides that's not completely horrible!"

"Anyway, there's also Tokyo, Japan and Greece's daughter." D.C. Continued

"W-what?" Flustered Japan mumbled. Greece was asleep with a cat sleeping on his face. Most of the world looked pretty confused by that couple.

"Then there's the frog, Paris, no one likes him. He's Aunt Maddie and France's son." London said with an irritated look."Plus he has a little sister but I forgot her name."

"Angleterre(4)! Stop telling your daughter to fight with my son!" France exclaimed.

"I'm sure your son deserved it, wanker!" England yelled back.

"Well they haven't changed at all." D.C. Muttered, London smiled and nodded. "Next there is Budapest, Prussia and Hungary's daughter."

"WHAT?!" Austria shouted, with a speechless Hungary and Prussia.

"East hat eine tochter(5)?" Germany mumbled with a shocked look, still kind of recovering from his news.

"Hungary, what is he talking about?!" Austria asked looked shocked and upset. Since the two had divorced, because Hungary said she didn't want to be married anymore, although everyone knew Austria still had feelings for his ex-wife.

"M-mit(6)? Igazán(7)?" Hungary asked with a shocked look.

"Then last and defiantly least, Moscow, Russia and China's son." D.C. Continued with a sour look after the room was quiet for a minute.

"Aiyah! What?!" China shouted.

"I suppose that makes sense." Russia shrugged.

"Plus the Nordics." London added,"but I'm hungry so we can tell you about them later."

"That's a great idea~! Ve~ Germany can we have a lunch break?! I brought pasta!" Italy exclaimed, turning to the German.

"J-ja, Italy."

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Yes (Italian)**

 **(2) Girl (Italian)**

 **(3) Yeah/Yes (German)**

 **(4) England (French)**

 **(5) East has a daughter (German)**

 **(6) W-what (Hungarian)**

 **(7) Really (Hungarian)**

 **Sorry this one was more of a filler and crappy ending.. By the way, London called Romano, Romana, because in the future, Romano is a girl and therefore called the female version of his name, she didn't know what else to call him. Second, there also is the Nordic capitals, I'll mention them next chapter.**

 **Ok, I've got a lot of stuff to say so stay tuned! In the next few chapters I decided two more capitals will be showing up, so I want you guys to decide! Here's a list of the options:**

 **Tokyo (Greece and Japan's daughter)**

 **Budapest (Prussia and Hungary's daughter)**

 **Moscow (Russia and China's son)**

 **Paris (France and Canada's son**

 **Berlin (Germany and Italy's daughter)**

 **Rome (Germany and Italy's son)**

 **There you go! Please review which capital you want to show up, and the top two will appear soon! As always follow and favorite please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Who's been ignoring her fanfiction? You guessed it, me~! I'm sorry, I have a ton of reviews to answers so here you go.**

 **Reviews:**

 **1: Ok, I didn't know that and I'm sorry for the mix up, it's a little too late to change it now... Also thanks for telling me about Beijing, I would have he/she would have been China's.**

 **MysNis1206: Actually, I do have a reason for that! So in most pairings, the capital is more likely to personify their mother's capital, for example, Japan is the mother of Tokyo and Greece is her father, Tokyo is their only child, so she personifies Tokyo instead of Athens. This is usually the case for most of the only children. Plus older siblings usually personified their mother's capital, for example, Finland and Sweden have two kids, Helsinki and Stockholm, and Helsinki is older, therefore Finland's capital. Although this isn't always the case, with Moscow, China is his mother and Russia's capital, but it's more common. Well there's my very long explanation, thanks for reviewing and voting!**

 **mcdreamwalker: Me too, I've searched this whole website for Hetalia time travel fanfictions I promise you, I hope this story is kinda long. Are there any major plot holes?! I'll try to fix them!**

 **Rebecca Frost: Is that a good or bad okay?**

 **There's all the reviews, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

The nations had an oddly quiet lunch break, mostly everyone was thinking over their future, well except for Italy and Hungary, who were questioning D.C. and London.

"Well? What is Budapest like?!" Hungary asked.

"Oh! Do Rome and Berlin like pasta~?! Or that weird german sausage? What do you think Germany~?" Italy asked sitting across from London and besides Germany.

Anytime either twin tried to answer a question, they got two more shot at them. So they concluded to just sit there and eat their lunch. "How much longer until we can go home?" London grumbled, propping her head up with her arm.

"Wait a minute! How are we even going to send them home?!" America exclaimed.

"And they don't even know how to send us home!" The blond exclaimed,"We're never going back!" She plopped her head down on the table.

Washington D.C. hit the back of her head,"Can you not freak out?" She sat up and glared at him.

"Of course we can send you back to the future! England, Norway, and I just have to research it a little!" Romania said, smiling mysteriously.

"I'm awesome so since I am helping we'll probably find it sooner." Prussia added

"Do you know anything about magic and counter magic?" Norway asked with an emotionless look.

"Uh, Nein(1)?"

"Then you're not helping and are useless."

"I'm not that useless!"

"I thought magic wasn't real?" America asked.

"How else do you think they got here then?!" England yelled, gesturing to their future kids.

"All our magic things are in the other room, don't interrupt us unless you are dying. I am talking to you three." Norway said, looking at Denmark, America, and Prussia.

"Ok, Norge! Hey! Weren't you two going tell us about the Nordic capitals?!" Denmark asked.

"Oh yeah, Helsinki and Stockholm are Sweden and Finland's kids. Helsinki is pretty creepy though.." London trailed off, looking over at the Nordic couple. Sweden was blushing but still kind of glaring and it was a really weird and creepy combination. Finland was blushing and looking away from the rest of the world.

"I knew it!" Denmark exclaimed, putting arms around the other blushing Nordics. "Congrats guys!"

"And they adopted Sealand, but he's still not a nation and not really a capital either." D.C. informed them.

"He's really annoying. Anyway there's Reykjavik, or something like that, he is Iceland and Hong Kong's son." London continued.

China blinked with a shocked look. There were some whispers but no major reactions.

"Okay then, lastly is Olso, Norway and Denmark's daughter." London ended.

"REALLY?" Almost all of the world asked the blondes at the same time.

"The Nordic capitals are a little odd.." D.C. commented.

"Well, even though they are here, we should at least try to carry on our meeting." Germany announced, everyone groaned and muttered complaints.

"We can't have a meeting with a few kids right? Germany! Think of the children!" Italy whined and hugged the blond's arm, making Germany blush.

"You shouldn't worry about any, 'national secrets',"the British capital did air quotes," or whatever. Anything you all could be talking about probably has already been solved in our time or we know about it."

"London, you aren't helping our case." France muttered to her.

"She is right, we will continue our meeting and fill in England and the others when the twins are returned to their own time." Germany agreed, several nations glare at London who shrugged.

Three hours of boring presentations continued, London and D.C. Sat next to their future father, who was pretending to work on his laptop but was really watching a movie. True enough the twins whispered things to each other like,"Didn't Austria's economy idea get smashed a few years ago?" Or "Wow they even have global warming now?"

Finally Norway opened the door to the other room,"We think we found a way to send them back."

"Finally!" D.C. Sighed.

"Yay! I'm so bored!" London exclaimed.

Most of the world went into the other room, there were old books everywhere, in various dead languages. There was also an odd circle draw on the floor, tables and chairs moved out of the way.

"Go stand in the center, and don't move while we're doing the spell." The magic trio gathered pages to chant.

"This isn't going to blow up, right?" D.C. Asked weakly.

"Of course not!" England frowned.

"Well, probably." Romania added.

The twins glanced at each other and paled. The three nations positioned around the outside of the circle, and started to chant in an odd language, but both Italians perked up.

The ground started to glow, and wind messed up nations' hair. There was a explosion of smoke and light, causing everyone to cough, and there was what looked like more figures in the smoke. Then all they could see was bright light.

 **Translation:**

 **(1) No (German)**

 **Current rankings:**

 **Paris: 2 votes**

 **Tokyo: 1 vote**

 **GO VOTE! DO IT! MY LIST OF NOMINEES IS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHANCE!**

 **Another filler, I'm sorry, next chapter should be more exciting. As always, please follow, favorite and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! I'm back and better than ever! No, just kidding, I'm still the same lazy fangirl who forgets to update her fanfictions.. Well, you get to meet some other capitals now, yay! I also decided to do 3 more instead of 2 because there was a tie. Thanks to those who voted! Without further ado:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...**

The light finally faded and the smoke cleared. The nations then could see that, the magic trio had failed, London and D.C. were still standing there. But there were three new teens. The tallest, about 3 or 4 inches taller than D.C, looked a lot like Russia, his hair was a pale blonde and he had purple eyes, he looked a little Asian too but it wasn't extremely obvious. He wore an old scarf that was light blue and a Russian uniform.

The older boy, probably the same age as the twins and new Russia look alike but older than the new girl, looked a lot like France, he had wavy sandy colored hair, and blue eyes. He wore a flashy French military uniform, and looked really confused.

The other new girl looked about a year younger than the twins and France and Russia look alikes. She was Asian, probably Japanese, her dark hair was tied in a simple bun that had a cherry blossom clip keeping it together. Her eyes were brown, like Japan, and she had an odd kind of curl at the part of her hair, that's resembled Greece's. She wore a navy blue Japanese school uniform, with a katana attached to her belt.

London was on the ground, D.C. standing behind them, both wearing matching confused looks.

"Tokyo?"

"Frog?"

"Commie?"

"Tokyo?" Japan mumbled, his face heating up.

"London?! What-? Where are we?!" The French boy exclaimed glaring at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" She exclaimed, standing up and glaring at him.

"Join the club! I don't want to be here where ever we are!" While London and the French boy engaged in an argument D.C. was glaring at the tallest .

"D.C. I do not know why you nor your father doesn't realize neither me or Папа(1) are communist anymore." He said in a Russian accent freaking out lots of nations.

"Shut up Moscow, no one likes you." D.C. hissed.

"Excuse me, D.C.-kun, but do you know where we are and who all these people are?" The Japanese girl asked politely.

"Oh. right, sorry Tokyo I'll explain. I should break up London and Paris first though. D.C. walked over to where they were arguing. Tokyo covered her ears. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE?!"

They separated and shut up.

"Well I don't think your spell worked." America commented.

"SHUT UP YOU WANKER! I don't know what went wrong!" England shouted back.

"America-san?" Tokyo asked with shocked look, she looked back at D.C. and London.

"So which capitals or whatever are they-aru?" China asked.

"Frog, Tokyo, and Moscow." London introduced, adjusting her ponytail from her fight earlier, and pointing at each.

"That's not my name!"

"Shut up!"

"Why are you using our capital names?" Moscow asked with a scary aura.

"STOP BEING CREEPY, COMMIE!" D.C. exclaimed.

"M-Moscow?! Bù kěnéng! Wǒ líkāi zhèlǐ! Zhè tài fēngkuángle(2)!" China shouted and left the room.

"Well he didn't seem fine." Austria commented.

"Yeah, well that was China. We're in 2015 and these are our parents, we've already been stuck here for 4 hours." London explained to the other capitals.

"Kowai(3)

"Great job, London, you messed up again. Black lamb of Europe~!" Paris said with a smirk.

"I WILL BREAK YOUR HAND!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany shouted as London and Paris started fighting again and various nations started yelling. "England! What happened? Why are there more capitals here?"

"Angleterre(4)? What happened to the eyebrows?" Paris muttered.

"London-kun! How this is possible?! They look like our parents form those old pictures and videos!" Tokyo said looking over at London.

"There was a magic mix up, I heard that comment about my eyebrows you mini frog." England answered.

"As for why there are more of them here, we don't know, we need to do some more research." Norway, flipped through a book.

"It's already 5:30, the meeting should have ended an hour ago, potato sucker!" Romano exclaimed.

"Romana?" Paris asked.

"Yes, but don't call him that he'll yell at you." D.C. answered.

"What are we going to do about them then?" America asked pointing at the capitals who were watching quietly, for once.

"They should stay with their parents, da(5)?" Russia kind of asked.

"Okay then, I don't hear any better ideas! London will stay with England, D.C. With America, Tokyo with Japan, Moscow with Russia and Paris with France. Any objections?" The room was quiet as Germany scanned over it. "Good! We will meet back here at 7:30 AM tomorrow, do not be late!"

The capitals exchanged looks, and nations who weren't taking a capital filed out of the room,"Well, I should go introduce myself to my Haha(6), Sayōnara(7)." Tokyo bowed to them then turned to walk over to Japan. She was so Japanese there was no question she was his/her daughter.

"Uh, bye Tokyo." D. off.

"Kon'nichiwa(8), my name is Karpusi Miku, I personify Tokyo, Japan. It is very nice to meet you." Tokyo neatly introduced herself and the two Asians began to talk in Japanese.

London and Paris shot a few more insults at each other but said goodbye. Moscow and D.C. Glared at each other and left with their future fathers.

London walked out of the UN building, carrying some of England's magic books,"You'll be able to send us home, right, mom? I mean England!"

England glanced at the British girl,"Of course, I can, hopefully." He muttered the last part.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Dad (Russian)**

 **(2) No way! I'm out of here! This is crazy (Chinese)**

 **(3) Awesome (Japanese)**

 **(4) England (French)**

 **(5) Yes (Russian)**

 **(6) Mother (Japanese)**

 **(7) Goodbye (Japanese)**

 **(8) Hello (Japanese)**

 **There you all go! By the way, if any translations are wrong, blame Google translate, not me. Review, follow, and fave please!**


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back! Kind of... Anyway thanks to those people that read this, I'm not totally sure how all this is going to turn out and I don't love the way it's going but whatever. I had like 10 different endings and now I'm just, I dunno.. maybe this? Well, enough of me, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but it owns me...

It was a nice and sunny day, at 7:30 AM, although the whole of the world (and parts of the future world) weren't having it.

"Did we really have to get up this early?! I need beauty sleep!"Paris exclaimed

"No amount of beauty sleep is going to help you." London commented to her twin and England, who she was sitting next to, England almost choked on his tea from laughing

"You could use some more sleep too, Londres(1) or not wear the same thing for 20 years. Have you even hear of fashion, you are a girl right?!" Paris retorted

"How about you shut up, frog?"

"Look! We have to figure out some way to send them back to their own time! There are probably effects from them being here." Germany exclaimed interrupting the European capitals.

"What kind of effects, Germany-san?" Tokyo asked with wide eyes.

"It's probably nothing to worry about." Japan reassured, smiling at the younger Asian.

"Oh right, you all weren't here for London's freak out yesterday." D.C. said, ignoring the glare from his twin.

"This sounds interesting." Moscow commented, hiding some of his face in his scarf

"I didn't freak out!" London exclaimed.

"You kinda did." America said, taking a break from his coffee and McDonald's breakfast.

She sighed in defeat as Paris started laughing and others agreed

"So how are we going to get them back?" Germany asked

England, Romania, and Norway glanced at each other,"We could keep looking into it, but after yesterday we don't need to take any other risks. We can't send anyone to the wrong year or bring anyone else here." Norway answered

"How long would that take?" Italy questioned

"Could be a week, could be a decade, we're not sure." Romania added

"A DECADE?!" The capitals all exclaimed.

"We're going to be stuck here for a decade?!" Paris asked.

"That's way too long! There must be some other way!" D.C. said, looking to the magic nations.

"That was just an estimation! It won't take that long!"

"Can't we at least talk to our parents, er- our future parents? That must be easier to figure out, to let them we're okay?" Tokyo suggested

Norway shrugged. "Maybe.

"We could take a different approach." Moscow said. Everyone looked over at him and he hid his face

"What do you mean, Moskva(2)?" Russia looked over at his future son

"Well, I understand that America and Papa are very good with science. London and I have also attend science classes at collages together because we are also interested in it. D.C. Is too, but he and I do not choose to see each other more than needed. We could look at it scientifically.

"You go to science classes with him?" D.C. Looked over at London

She was blushing a little,"It's not that big of a deal, gosh D.C., don't freak out!"

"Stay away from my sister, you commie-bastard."

"I don't know what your talking about." Moscow returned blushing, too.

"I guess we could try that, better than nothing."Russia sighed in defeat at working with America

"Yay~! I get to work with him." The American world power said sarcastically

"Do we all still have to be here? This doesn't concern us and I'd like to stay neutral in Cold War 2." Switzerland asked.

"Nein(3) you don't have to stay, if you aren't directly related to any capitals or concerned with the matter you may leave. I will schedule another meeting after this is resolved." Germany announced to the world. There were some groans as countries left at the thought of another meeting

This left America, England, Russia, China (who really wanted to leave), Japan, a sleeping Greece, France, Canadia, Germany, Italy (because this was "cool"), Hungary because she was shipping people with Japan, Norway, Romania, and Prussia, because they couldn't get him to leave.

~~About 2 Hours Later~~

America and Russia had gotten into two staring contest/fights and filled four dry erase boards. The magic trio was in the other room flipping through old books. The remaining nations were doing random things making sure the capitals didn't disappear.

London and D.C. were asleep next to each other. Tokyo and Paris were playing cards, Moscow was sitting there with this odd look at China, China was trying to get as far away from the two Russians as possible.

"Hey I think we got something." America said, stepping back,"Somebody go get the others."

Hungary headed to the other room and came back with the magic trio.

"London-kun, D.C.-kun. Wake up, America-san found something." Tokyo said, shaking them softly.

"Huh, what? I didn't drink the last tea I promise, mom." London mumbled. "Oh."

D.C. yawned,"What happened?"

"I think we figured out what's going on in your time right now." Russia said, clearing of one of the white boards.

"Really?"

"Well according to science topics and theories, along with actually facts, we think this is what's going on." America drew a line across the board then two slashes about 6 inches apart. Under each he wrote 2015 and 2069.

Russia began,"What we think is that from you all being here, you are effecting things, even if they are very small. Do you all know what the butterfly effect is?"

There were some confused looks. "Okay we'll take that as a no. The butterfly effect is the idea that something small can effect something large in the future. For instant, D.C. could bump into someone and spill their coffee on their shirt, they have to go clean up and slip on some water, fall, hit a counter, and die. If he didn't bump into them, they wouldn't have slipped and they wouldn't have if he were in the right time. That right there effects the future. That person could have been a scientist or president or something." America explained.

"That makes me feel like I shouldn't even touch anything." D.C. muttered.

"Anyway, them being here is effecting everything-"

"Especially us being their parents in the future." Russia interrupted, America glared at him. "We have reasoned that until they return to the correct year, their future doesn't exist at all." He drew a line through 2069.

"IT DOESN'T EXSIST?!"

Translations

(1) London (French)

(2) Moscow (Russian)

(3) No (German)

Aww, protective D.C... Overprotective siblings are my weakness. In case you can't tell I ship Moscow and London, like a second generation of RusAme? I don't know. Was that whole source thing confusing? I'm going to clear it up some next chapter, anyway~ please review, follow, and favorite!


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm actually posting within the same month, guys don't freak out I haven't been abducted by Tony. We're nearing the end... Go read the bottom note too please, anyway let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, okay?!**

"It doesn't exist?!" D.C. exclaimed.

"Like nobody exists?!" Paris asked with wide eyes.

The capitals were freaking out, to sum it up, the actual world wasn't in a much better situation.

"I have animes about this." Japan commented.

"I knew fortune cookie was bad luck!"

"Everyone should calm down before I make you." Russia said calmly, giving off an odd aura. The room quieted. "You did not let us explain before you all freaked out. Da(1), your future doesn't exist-"

"As you know it anyway,"America interrupted the Russian and earning a creepy aura from him."Everything you do is effecting something, so your future is over, and is going to be replaced by the alter one."

"Someone you don't know could have a different car or one of the other capitals could not exist or we could all be in the middle of World War 3. The changes can't be easily found, but they could be small or extreme." Russia finished.

"What about Mama(2) and Otōsan(3)? Are they okay?" Tokyo asked with a concerned look.

"Uh, we're not sure about them." America half-answered, clicking something on his laptop.

"I would have to guess that since we are here and not effected and you all also still exist we are fine in the future and are still your parents." Russia answered smirking at America.

"I was about to say that, commie."

"I don't believe you, Amerika(4)."

"Yay! That means Rome and Berlin are okay, right Germany~?!" Italy said happily, hugging Germany's arm as the German's face got redder.

"Ja(5)? I guess."

"Kesese~ West looks like one of Spain's tomatoes!" Prussia laughed.

Hungary glared at him,"You may be my future husband but I'll still knock you out with my frying pan."

The albino held up his hands in surrender,"What?! Nein(6), not awesome!"

"Hey! Can we get back to the people who don't even belong in this time?!" London asked, looking irritated.

"Da, how long until we can go back to our future and restore it? The longer we are here must have an effect." Moscow suggested.

"With current technology we guessed it would take some time around...um...35 years to build a time machine with the power to send you all back."

"But we were born in 2033, we'd already be like 9 physically in 2050." London said quietly after it was silent for a minute.

"I don't think science is an option for this, I'm really sorry guys." America said in defeat and shut his laptop. The capitals sighed in defeat. The magic trio said a few things but went back into their other room. "Hey you guys don't worry! We'll get you back to the right place! Cuz' I'm the hero and heroes keep promises!" He grinned at London and D.C.

"It's weird, you're so much like him, but different, too."London added.

"I hope I'm not totally super different in the future..." America trailed off.

"You aren't, don't worry." D.C. Said with a shrug.

"I might have a picture of you on my phone, I can still get on saved photos without service." London dug through her pockets for her phone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you might-" The French capital got interrupted.

Blue eyes glanced up at him for a moment,"I don't think you're a good idea but I don't say anything about that do I?"

"I try to be nice but you see how she talks to me?!"

"I thought it was funny.." Moscow hid his face in his scarf.

"I ship it." Tokyo whispered.

"Shipping your friends is odd." Japan said to his(her) daughter, then realized what he said.

Tokyo looked at him with a 'did you really say that?'"I learned from the best." His face heated up and he glanced away.

"Oh, found one!" London handed her phone to America and mostly everyone crowded around him.

On the screen there were three people in the photo, London was one of them. The second was probably Americ, the looked the same, the one in the picture looked about 23, while now America looked 19. The one photo didn't have glasses either. The last person in the photo was a woman who had the same blonde hair as London and D.C. She was probably 25 or 26, and similar green eyes to England. Her hair was tied up in neat pigtails.

"Cool.." America muttered.

"London, who is the woman in this picture?" France questioned.

"Huh? Oh, that's my mom." She answered.

"England?"

"Yep!"

"At least he lost those eyebrows." France commented with a smirk.

 **Translations**

 **(1) Yes (Russian)**

 **(2) Mom (Japanese)**

 **(3) Dad (Japanese)**

 **(4) America (Russian)**

 **(5) Yes (German)**

 **(6) No (German)**

 **Kinda a filler, guys like only one more chapter, I'm not overly sure what else to put so I'm just going to sum up it up and an epilogue. But that's not important now, what is is what I'm going to do next...**

 **I'm either going to take a break and work on state one-shots. (No I haven't abandoned that) or some random one-shots.**

 **Start another story about America, probably not going to be overly long.**

 **Or~ have a sequel to this where our 2015/2016 nations go to the future.**

 **WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! Tell me here or I'll choose myself and that's no fun. So review your choices! Follow and Fave me to see other stories and new ones!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Guess** **who's back?! For our final chapter! Yay! I don't know I don't want it to end... Anyway, here's kinda my plan for future projects:**

 **Do some one-shots including:**

 **~A redo of The End Of The World.**

 **~USxFem!UK One-shots, at least two in the works now.**

 **~Some One-Shots based on random Prompts**

 **~Idk some other stuff**

 **Then sequel to this!**

 **That may be a while tho, depends on my updates. I don't have a good schedule. Or any schedule.**

 **Well here's the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this story, although I mostly wrote it for me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I own the capital OCs!**

It had been a few days after America and Russia's explanatio. The capitals continued to stay with their parents, there wasn't much to do either. They all sat in the meeting room, bored and waiting, when the magic trio rushed in.

"We found a way to send you all back!" Romania exclaimed.

"Will it work this time?" D.C. Asked.

The trio glared at him. He shrugged,"it's a reasonable question."

"If you can send us back do it! I can't stand being stuck in this city any longer!" Paris exclaimed.

"HEY! We're in my city!" London glared at Paris.

"Are you all sure it will work?" Germany asked.

"We already tested it." Norway said.

Everyone looked at him. "But we are all still here." Tokyo mumbled.

"When we asked for London's phone earlier, we sent it forward. It works." England explained.

"You guys sent my phone to the future without telling me? Wow, thanks." London responded sarcastically. D.C. Glared at her.

"Well we should go now. So we do not, effect the butterfly?" Moscow asked, not remembering the right term.

London smiled at him,"You mean the butterfly effect?"

"Oh. Da(1). English is odd."

"Sadly he's right, we should go as soon as possible." Washington D.C. kind of agreed.

The capitals collected their things. And walked into the other room.

England instructed for them to stand in the middle of the odd runes drawn on the ground. Then the magic trio started to chant outside the circle, unaware of Italy's addition the circle.

"Ciao(2)! I hope you all have fun in the future!" Italy exclaimed, standing next to Germany.

"We'll see you all in 54 years!" London said, throwing an arm around D.C.

"Svidaniya papa(3)." Moscow said to Russia, the runes started to glow brighter.

"Au Revoir(4)!" France called.

Books got thrown around, wind threw nations' hair. The light became blinding. And they all were gone from the room.

"Oi! West-" Prussia trailed off as he walked into the room with Hungary.

"Where did they all go?" She asked, seeing the empty room.

"Oh, this is not awesome."

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Yes (Russian)**

 **(2) Bye (Italian)**

 **(3) Goodbye papa (Russian)**

 **(4) Goodbye (French)**

 **Here's your cliffhanger. You will have to wait for the next part...Thanks for reading!**


	9. Epilogue

**To tie up the capitals end! Here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I've said this 8 times!**

 **~~ _England and America's apartment in London, 9:37 AM, November 3, 2069~~_**

"Do we really have to go to that world meeting? London and D.C. Aren't even up, plus nothing ever gets fixed." America complained to his wife.

"Of course we have to go, London and I are hosting, plus you and D.C. are world powers, you can't just miss the meeting. Germany would kill you." England responded, scrolling through the news reports on her tablet.

Suddenly something plopped into her tea. England looked up at America, who looked as confused as her. She grabbed a...phone? London's phone?

"I'm not buying her another phone, she threw the last one at Paris and this one goes into the tea?" America grumbled.

"But she's not even up yet? How did it even get down here?" England questioned setting down on the table.

"Should I go check on them?" America asked.

"Sur-" the British woman was cut off as a portal opened in the ceiling. There were distant screams getting louder. Then sure enough, London fell on the floor with D.C. falling on top of her.

England looked at America who was sitting there with them most confused look.

"Oof! D.C.! Get off of me!" London exclaimed, shoving him off with her strength she shared with America and her brother.

"Don't push me!" He shouted. They sat up,"They did it!"

"D.C.! We're back!"London hugged him.

"Wha- WHAT?! Back from where?! AND WHY DID YOU JUST FALL FROM THE CEILING?!" America exclaimed.

"DAD!" They both shouted looking like they hadn't seen him in a week. They rushed up and hugged him.

He blinked and hugged them back the glanced over at England, who just shrugged. "What happened to you two?"

"Stuff. And you never told us you used to wear glasses!"London broke away.

England smiled at America who was getting confused. "When did you figure that out?!"

London grinned and D.C. shrugged. England sighed,"Well, I'm not sure why you fell out of the ceiling, and why your phone was in my tea... But you both need to get ready for the world conference."

"Aww.."

"Yep! Up you go, we leave in 15 minutes!" America said, nudging them upstairs to their rooms.

"Hey shouldn't we call Tokyo and Moscow?" London asked, grabbing her phone and walking upstairs with D.C.

"No Paris?" D.C. Asked.

"Of course not! He doesn't need our calls!"She exclaimed, laughing and leaning on him.

"What happened to them?" America asked.

"Good question." England answered, getting another cup of tea.

 **The end has come, well for the first story... You will have to wait for the next part... I really loved writing this story, thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, or even just read it! Until next time! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
